The Red Dot
by CirenDePeti
Summary: My first Twilight Fanfic, sorry it's so short. Bella's on her period, but how will Edward react. Slightly OOC.
1. Upon Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, but if I did oh the wonderful things I would make them do. hehe.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic…obviously since this chapter is short. But not to fear, they will get longer…as soon as I come up with a plot. haha. Anyways, review please. It would mean a lot to me. :)**

I groaned in dismay at the red mess around me. _Why me?_, I thought. _Why now?_ This would be the first time, since Edward and I started dating, that I would be on my "flow" around him. Now don't get me mistaken, we've been dating for a while now, matter of fact, we're engaged—the wedding being only a couple months away, it's just whenever I have been on my "monthly" the sun was in my favor or they'd go hunting for the week or both, but this time there was nothing holding him back… unless Alice knew of course, but that's a 50/50 chance, I can never know for sure.

I got up out of bed, silently thanking god that Edward hadn't arrived yet, as I collected the blood soaked sheets, also stopping to grab my bag of toiletries. I opened the door to my room, walking down the hall depositing the stained bed spreads in the washing machine, then continuing on to the bathroom to wash the foul smelling liquid off me.

When I got back inside my room I was startled by a very statuesque Edward sitting in the rocking chair. A look of panic drew itself upon my face, afraid that he could smell the blood through the strawberry scented shampoo that I heavily applied to my body. Edward, thinking the panicked facial expression was out of shock, tried to come closer apologizing all the while, "Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you knew I would be waiting for you."

I backed up as he came forward, not wanting the space between us to close, not wanting for him to smell me. Sadly, I watched as the frown on Edward's face deepened not wanting him to think that I was starting to see him as the monster he thinks he is, I told him the truth. "Edward, don't come any closer, I… I'm on my…my period."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey folks, I know you guys had been wondering where the heck this chapter is. Well I finally found it; I am soooo sorry for the wait.**

_**I do not own Twilight, but no worries I don't really want to. I don't think I could deal with Mike's excessive want to snog people haha. **_

Chapter 2

Edward looked at me curiously before laughing. "Is that why you were panicking, love?" And once again, I freaked. "Edward! Why are you laughing? This is a serious matter. You already say that it's hard for you to control your hunger around me, won't my "feminine time" make it worse?" I was so busy talking, well, yelling rather which happened to include my hands and arms, which were supposed to be holding my towel onto my body. A sudden breeze danced through my window and kissed my delicate body, caressing my soft skin making me aware that I was a little less than half naked infront of Edward. Completely petrified, I watched as Edward's nostrils flared slightly and his eyes took on an enchanting emerald green, shining just as much as the said jewel. And for some odd reason all I could do was stand there as Edward's eyes slowly roamed over my body, unsure whether it was safe to move.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I was late getting to Bella's house today. My pixie of a sister decided that it was a good idea to assault me as I was leaving knowing I was in a hurry to get to Bella's. When I tried to read her mind, searching for the reason of this random beating I got a healthy dose of that woman Pink's new song, whatever the name may be. Twenty odd minutes later Alice's thoughts snapped and I heard, _Alright you're free to go._ With that she skipped away, returning to either her closet or Jasper. I hopped into the Volvo pushing it as fast as I could, hoping to get there before Bella awakened. When I got there, I was too late to watch my sunshine rise.

Climbing into the window I was hit with the smell of blood, Bella's blood. Not being able to smell anyone else let me come to a slightly better conclusion that my Love has been clumsy again and probably fallen upon a sharp object. _Well so much for trying to Bella proof the place._ But then the sound of her voice, singing in time with the patter of the water from the shower, sent a wave of relief over me, and I knew then that everything was at peace. At most Bella might have just gotten a paper cut. I sat in the rocking chair and relaxed, listening to the sweet sound of the song my angel was singing for me.

_As I lay here  
thinking about all the possibilities  
I can't help but to venture off  
and dream about you and me_

_You're holding me tight  
telling me everything is going to be alright  
You say "Shh, don't worry now.  
I will never leave your side"_

_Your hugs are gold  
your kisses are heaven  
I don't know what I'd do without either  
your eyes are emerald  
your skin silk  
Creamy and pale just like the purest milk  
your tongue honey  
tastes just as sweet  
your kiss knocks me off my feet._

_I can't wait  
just to be with you  
being together  
like we do.  
People stare  
and you say  
"They can stare all they want,  
that won't ruin our day."_

_Your hugs are gold  
your kisses are heaven  
I don't know what I'd do without either.  
Your eyes emerald  
your skin silk  
creamy and pale just like the purest milk  
your tongue honey  
tastes just as sweet  
your kiss knocks me off my feet_

_Your kiss knocks me off my feet._

Too calm to laugh at the irony involved in the song, I thought about the things she said, though most has been metaphors I couldn't help but be compelled to the way she saw me. I heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door open. I smiled and waited as her soft footsteps, muffled by the plush carpet, approached the door. The door swung open to reveal the love of my life, in a blue towel no less, mesmerizing as the crystalline water drops travelled downwards on her body disappearing into regions unknown. When her eyes met mine I expected her to come to me, to greet me in the sweet way she always did, but when she jumped all I could think was, '_Did she think I wasn't coming? Is there a time frame where I am supposed to arrive?' _Panic spread across my love's face, frightening me even more. '_Does she finally see me as the monster I am?' _I started to approach her but with every step I took forward she would take one back of equal distance. "Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you knew I would be waiting for you", I said hoping that Bella would relax and the scared look on her face would fade into a beautiful smile, my smile, but to my dismay she kept backing up.

A frown placed itself upon my face as I watched the many emotions flicker across Bella's face, none of them good. Finally she sighed, "Edward, don't come any closer. I…I'm on my, my period." I looked at her curiously as I tried to smell the sickening smell of dead blood which I could find only a small trace of, the smell of strawberry shampoo almost completely masking the smell. I laughed as it hit me, finally everything was clear. "Is that why you were panicking, love?" No sooner than I had finished my question Bella started panicking again. "Edward! Why are you laughing? This is a serious matter. You already say that it's hard for you to control your hunger around me, won't my "feminine time" make it worse?" Bella yelled ever so fervently, releasing her hold on her towel as she used her hands to emphasize her point.

I watched as she shivered, the wind wrapping its delicate silk around her, brushing against her beautiful body ever so lightly. My nose flared as a heat unknown ran through me, getting hotter the lower my eyes ventured on my goddess's body. She froze her breathing halted as my eyes made their way over every curve of her body visible. With every ounce of my self control I had I brought my attention back to her eyes. "Bella darling breathe, get dressed. I'll be downstairs." I left the room somewhat at as human as a pace as I could muster. I hungered but not for blood.

**A/N: Okey doke. That's the chapter that I promised haha. Idk If I'm going to continue writing on this story though. Like one of the reviewers said, I need a plot…but I think I have one. The thing is I've never really written a lemon before (nor do I have the experience to write one haha) Eek! We'll see. **


End file.
